Who Cares About Me? Rewrite
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story. This is about when Naruto is five years old. Everyone else is the same age except for Gaara. He is the same age as Naruto. Naruto is abused by everyone in the village and decides to run away. Sasori is going to find him and Gaara and bring them back to the base. Gaara also becomes Naruto's friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I would like to. Naruto is five years old and everyone else is their normal age. Hope you enjoy the write. XOXOXO-Angie

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

"Watch it! You almost ran over me! Get out of the way, devil," a heavy set women screamed at me. The lady gave me a hateful look and also a look that said you-are-not-wanted-here. I could tell I wasn't wanted here. No one ever wanted to be around me. I was only five years old and didn't want to go through this pain that the villagers cause me.

"I'm sorry," I said to the lady. She still gave me that look. She treated me as if I was nothing. Everyone in the village treated me as if I was nothing. I hated when they said hurtful things to me. It always hurts my feelings and they don't stop. They just keep treating me as if I was nothing. I wanted to know why they treated me like that, but, I never got an answer from anyone. I really wished someone would tell me what it was that they didn't like about me. I didn't have any friends that I could talk to about this either.

"You better be sorry you worthless piece of trash," she exclaimed. She took a broom from behind her door and struck me with it. I got scared and ran away because I didn't want her to see me cry. I ran to the apartment that I live on my own in. When I have the chance I play pranks because I wanted to see if anyone ever noticed me. Sadly, no one ever noticed me and never planned on it.

_"I'm hungry," _I thought to myself as I felt my stomach growl. I decided that I wanted to get my favorite food which was ramen. I went over to the ramen place and ordered a bowl. I could tell that the guy that worked there didn't hate me like everyone else did. He was friendly towards me. He didn't think that I was annoying and he didn't call me a devil like the other people. I was grateful that someone wasn't rude to me. I always wonder if he knew why the other villagers didn't like me. I didn't ask because he probably wouldn't tell me.

"Hey Naruto," he said with a smile.

"Hello," I said with a hurt tone because of what just happened between the lady and me.

"What's wrong, little guy?" he asked me.

"A woman hit me with a broom," I said with a frown. I was worried because I still didn't understand what was going on. I knew that when I walked outside that everyone would turn away from me. That was the normal response that I got from every one. The older kids were treating me wrong as well…

_"Who do you think you are?" an older boy named, Sasuke, shouted at me. He looked to be about twelve years old._

_ "I'm just trying to get in line, sir," I said with a small voice. Sasuke pushed me out of the way. I tried to get back in line and he punched me in the face. I fell down from the force of the punch. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. He smirked when he saw the tears in my eyes and walked off. After he left a girl with pink hair came up to me. Her name was Sakura. She was the same age as Sasuke. Her green eyes glared down at me._

_ "Who the heck are you? Where is my Sasuke?" She asked with a huff._

_ "My name is Naruto," I said with a smile on my face. Her look turned sour really fast. I could see the look in her eyes that everyone had gave me…if they decided to look at me. _

_ "Get out of here, kid. No one likes. No one will ever like you. All of our parents dislike you as well," she said. I could feel more tears float into my eyes. She was right about that. No one ever liked me. _

"Naruto," I heard the old man say. I could feel tears coming into my eyes at that moment. I guess that was the reason that he said my name.

"I'm okay, sir. May I have some ramen, please?" I asked him as nice as I could.

"Yes, you may have some ramen," he said. I tried to give him money, but he shook his head. That made me smile and I normally did pay for it.

After I was done with my ramen I went over to the park. Other people were there and when I passed by them I could feel their glares. I was immune to them because I was used to it. I was afraid that I was going to get beaten up again though. I didn't want to run, but I did speed walk. The part was the fastest way to get to my apartment. I ran into someone by accident because I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what it looked like to have parents. I had always wanted to know what it felt like to be loved or experience love.

"You little, devil," the person I ran into said. I was scared that he was going to hit. I felt a sting of a slap. Then I felt him punch me in the face. I fell back, hit the nearest tree, and my head started to ache. The man that I ran into left me where I was. I grabbed onto my head because that is where I hit the tree. I started to cry again. I felt so alone in the village. Every single moment that I took a breath I could feel loneliness and pain. No one ever knew how I was feeling. They never asked me. They never even bothered to help me when I was getting hit. I tried as hard as I could to take the pain and loneliness that I dealt with, but it was just too hard.

I just want to understand why everyone hates me. Why am I shunned by all the villagers? Why am I the one that has to be separated by all the villagers? Why am I different from everyone else? Do I look different? Do I act different? Am I stupid enough to be different? Those were all the questions that were rattling through my mind. Those questions always float through my mind every time I'm being hurt by someone. When the people yell at me it brings me down. I feel completely out of element. Growing up at the age of five alone is hard. I just want to become a ninja so I can help protect other people. Maybe then they will accept me for me. I wanted to be noticed by everyone.

No one ever notices what I do and I feel as if it is something inside of me that is the cause. I went over to a tree and punched it as hard as I could. I did cut my hand on the tree. I didn't complain because I was used to the pain. I was getting used to all the torment that was going on. I just looked at the cut on my hand.

I trained for a little while before I was drained of energy. I went home to go to sleep. I was really tired after the day that I had. When fell asleep I knew that I would feel better and not think of the abuse and torture. I relaxed and started to dream about what it was like to have parents.

XXX

I really hoped that you enjoyed the read. I wanted to rewrite this. I was reading it and I wanted to fix things. Please read and review. I will be starting chapter two after I get one or two reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I would like to. Naruto is five years old and everyone else is their normal age.

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and I saw a bruise of my face. I was just glad that the pain was gone. I never wanted to be in pain. I wish I knew how to defend myself, but I don't. That would get me into even more trouble and more pain would come over me. I'm training to be able to help defend the village if someone attacks it.

I got out of bed to get ready for the day. I showered, brushed my teeth, put clothes on, and then did my hair. I made myself a bowl of instant ramen. I was thinking about my long day of training I was going to do. I wanted to eat a nice healthy breakfast (though ramen isn't even a breakfast food really) and ramen was my favorite.

When I started my training I first did a couple of mini exercises. I moved on to punching and kicking a tree. I didn't start school yet so I didn't know anything that any of the kids were learning. I should probably be starting school soon. It is in the middle of the summer and I know kids get off for summer. Since I was five years old I was really short. I hated being this short, but I think all five year olds are. When I was tired out from training I wanted to get more ramen. I was starving and ramen was my best option.

When I was on my way to get the ramen I ran into a kid at the park. I hit him with so much force that he fell down and started crying. I felt bad and tried to help him up. The little boy looked to be around my age. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. I had seen him a couple of times before, but I knew he never noticed me either. His mother came over a couple of seconds later to see what happened.

"Did you knock down my son," she asked her voice fuming with anger. She picked the little boy off the ground. She wiped dirt and grass off of him.

"It was an accident," I exclaimed. She glared at me and slapped me hard in the face. I tried to keep from crying.

"Don't make up lies! You purposely ran into my son to make him cry! You're a devil and you don't deserve to be anywhere in this town. I don't know why the Hokage even let's a demon like you stay in this town! Just leave and never come back. The whole town would like it better that way," the woman said. I got really down with the words she said to me. I didn't know what to reply back. I couldn't even come up with anything.

"I really am sorry, lady," I said in a sad tone. She slapped me again and walked off with her son. I could hear what she was telling him still.

"Don't cry, Akemi, you're alright. I will make sure this boy never bumps into you again. That boy is a devil and deserves to die," she said. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Why would anyone ever say that about someone? I knew if I had a mother and father the villagers wouldn't be like this to me. Why would she say that? Did she say that to hurt me? It did hurt when I heard those words. I don't understand why I am left out of everything.

_I was watching a party for a little boy. He was turning four that day. His mother was getting together something for him. I wasn't invited to the party like most of the party. _

_ "Akira, blow out the candles and make a wish!" his mother exclaimed with happiness. _

_ "Okay, mommy," he said with a smile on his face. He blew out the candles and made a wish. He then got to eat the cake and open his presents that were brought for him._

_ I didn't like being left out of the party. No one would ever throw me a birthday. I was alone on that day. No one ever visited me. I went to the ramen shop and I would get free ramen, but I never had a party. _

I went on to the ramen bar and was just thinking. I was happy that I stopped crying. I hated crying in front of people. I wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister. What would it be like? I sit on the sidelines while people throw their kids parties. They talk to each other and hang around with each other. I wish I had someone like that there for me.

Everyone just teases me and thinks that is nice to bully me. I know from experience that when people laugh at someone it hurts them. I cried at the thought of them laughing at me. Every day it was the same thing for me. I would get laughed at, made fun of, and abused.

I don't get it, but is that because I'm lonely? I have no one that will listen to me (besides the ramen guy). I just want to know what I have to do to gain love from someone. Maybe I should do the village a favor and run away. I don't think anyone would care if I left anyways. I knew for a fact that they wouldn't care. They would be happy.

I really did wish that I was appreciated by everyone in this village. I know that I can eventually achieve good goals in my life. I know I can become the greatest ninja of all! If I push myself I know that I can do what I set my mind too. I know I will be able to do anything if I just focus. Maybe after I succeed then the village will stop disrespecting me. I hope so! I really hope they do!

I got to the ramen bar and sat on the stool smiling. I couldn't contain the happiness. I don't know why I was so happy. It might have to do with getting ramen and my thoughts making me happy.

"Hello there, Naruto," said the old man with a smile.

"Hello, sir!" I said with a happy tone.

"You seem a lot better today!" he exclaimed.

"I want to achieve my dream to be the greatest ninja that I can be!" I said happily. He smiled at me and served me up some ramen. I gave him money this time for the bowl. I gave him an extra tip because last time he gave me the ramen for free. I didn't feel that was right.

"Thank you for the deliciousness that you call ramen!" I said. I slurped it down and was happy with it. It tasted amazing today. I couldn't wait to get back to training. I knew how I felt about it. I needed to train more so I could become strong. I hope I do amazingly well because I want to impress the villagers. I wanted them to stop hiding the secret from me, but I know that I will never find out from them. I thought I heard someone talking about it once when I was four, but they shut up when they saw me.

I still wonder until this day what they were talking about. I heard them say that they really weren't supposed to talk about it, but I wonder why. I can't wait for summer to be over so I can start at the academy. After I finished eating ramen I went to train again. I punched and kicked the wood fiercer. The wood was flying around as I hit the tree. I was happy with my accomplishment.

When I was done it looked like it was about to be broken. I practiced with kunai knives for a little while as well. I got really good at being able to handle the kunai knives. When I went home I decided to take a shower. It was going to feel good on my beat up body.

XXX

I hope that you enjoyed! I will update when I get one or two reviews. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I want too. Naruto and Gaara are five. The rest of the characters are the same age.

Chapter 3

_ "You're mother is dead," I heard a voice say. _

_ "Huh? What are you talking about? I don't have a mommy," I said to the voice. He laughed darkly and came out from the shadows, but I still couldn't see his face. It looked like his eyes were shining red, but I wasn't sure._

_ "You did have parents at one point, but they died when you were a baby or maybe when you were three," the guy said. _

_ "What happened to my mommy and daddy?" I asked the guy._

_ "You're father died a couple of hours after you were born," he said darkly._

_ "What happened to my mother?" I asked curiously._

_ "She ran off to leave you to fend for yourself. She wanted to protect you from things. She might have died after a while," the guy said in my head._

I woke up in cold sweat. I wondered why the dream was popping up in my head. I was crying again and yes, I knew I cried a lot, but I am five. What do you expect from a five year old? Five year olds cry just like a baby does, but I didn't want to be considered a baby. After a couple of minutes I calmed down. I was trying to figure out what that dream meant to me. It was starting to make me wonder if my mother was still alive. Was she looking for her long lost son? Now I want to find my mother.

She still could be out there looking for the village because she forgot her way home. I don't believe what the guy in the dream said at all. It is a possibility that my mother could be alive. I was going to go out and look for her. I jumped in the shower to get clean to look for my mother.

I went to the ramen bar before I went anywhere. I was starving and didn't want to go on a long journey without grabbing a bite to eat.

"Hey, Naruto," the old man said. I ran over and sat on a stool.

"Hello," I said in an excited tone. He could tell that I was happy.

"What's going on there, little buddy," he asked me.

"My mother could be alive and I'm going to search for her," I said with a wide smile on my face.

"That would be a good thing, but I wouldn't go out to look for her," he said. I pouted at his reaction. I wanted to look for her. He didn't understand how much I wanted to have a mother. She would be that person that would love and protect me from the entire village.

"I really want to look for her. She is my only hope at happiness," I said to him.

"I know, but it is dangerous around here. I just don't want you to get hurt," he said in a serious tone. I knew that it was dangerous around there. I have been there a couple of times.

"I know, mister, but this is really important to me," I said still pouting. When I was done eating the ramen I gave him the money and ran off. He yelled after me, but I couldn't hear anything that he was saying. I was just going to be back in a few hours.

"Mommy," I called out when I got into the forest.

I was starting to get scared that she would be alive like the man in my dream said. I couldn't give up hope though. I wanted to search for her. I was searching for her because I needed to know if I had someone to care for me. I didn't want to be treated as if I was a devil or demon. That would be gone from my life. That would make me my happiness. I just want the love from my mommy, but I think every child wants that.

I believe that there was no one else in the world that was going through this. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. It would be horrible for someone to be in this situation.

XXX

"Uncle," I yelled from the upstairs room. My uncle came rushing into my room. He looked terrified, but when he saw that I was fine his expression calmed too.

"I have a question for you," I said in a small voice.

"You know you can ask me anything. What do you want to know, Gaara," he asked me.

"What was mommy like," I asked him.

"You're mother she was a beautiful, sweet, vibrant women with lots of love for you. She loved you the most of all before she died," my uncle said sadly. I knew that it pained him to think of my mother. He loved her with all his heart. I never got to meet my mommy. She died when I was born. He smiled at me through his pained expression. I smiled wide so I could cheer him up. I always wanted to be able to cheer the only person that loved me up.

"Thank you for telling me, uncle. I knew how much it hurt to talk about her," I said.

"Go out and play," my uncle said. I did exactly what I was told. I went outside and walked around. I knew that no one would play with me, but I never understood why. I would cry and try to keep the pain from hurting me on the inside. I did have a brother and sister, but they refused to play with me. They were older than me and didn't want to be bothered with me.

I saw a group of people playing in the street. I walked over to them. "Hi."

"Ahh a monster!" one of the little girls's screamed. My sand started to pull on her leg. I didn't have any control of what my sand did. I knew that was a bad thing. What could I do? I was five. The only thing that I knew the sand did was protect me from danger. I was alone standing in the street and I started to cry again.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" It was my uncle that said that. He was standing behind me. His hand was placed on my shoulder.

"No one wants to play with me," I cried. When I turned around to look at him I was shocked. The look my uncle was wearing was scary.

"I'll play with you, Gaara," my uncle said. He pulled a bomb out. I started to run for my life while my sand was protecting me.

"I thought you loved me!" I exclaimed. I was upset. I thought my uncle loved me.

"Your father asked me to kill you. I never truly did love you, Gaara," he said. He blew himself up and my sand protected me from the explosion. I ran away from the village. I couldn't stand the village. I knew I wasn't wanted. I needed to get away.

XXX

I went back to the village with tears in my eyes. I couldn't find my mommy. I was depressed that I didn't locate her. I wanted my mommy. I really thought that my mommy was alive.

The man in the village was wrong. I still didn't believe him. I knew that I would find my mommy. I cried while I was heading back to the abusive village that I couldn't stand.

XXX

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. If I get two reviews I will update again. I am really thankful for my reviews and followers. Thank you guys. xoxo-Angie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I really want. I know that Gaara was randomly introduced in the last chapter, but it was a spurr of the moment in the older version. I hope you liked the last chapter regardless. Now on to chapter four.

Chapter 4

I went up to my room sniffling. I hated being this weak, but still I was only five. I wasn't as strong as the twelve year olds. I ended up falling asleep because I was tired from the search. I did all that my little body could take and it wore me out.

_"What did I tell you before little boy?" the man said popping up into my head again. I just wanted him to go away. I didn't like the voice in my head. _

_ "You told me that my mother was dead," I said sadly. I still didn't want to believe him._

_ "No, I will never believe you," I said with anger. He was standing in front of me again. His arms were folded over his chest. _

_ "Well maybe you should because I said that she might be dead. I never said that she was alive," I said. _

_ "I should have believed you, but I still won't. I want to find my mother. I want her to be here for me," I said._

_ "Well I have to go, but I will be back soon," he said with evil smile. I shuddered at the thought of him coming back._

I did start to dream about my mother. I wondered if she had blonde hair like me. I wondered if she had the same dark blue eyes that I had. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask her. I also wondered if she wanted to die after giving birth to me. I still don't get why she left me all alone.

Was I good enough for her? Did she hate my daddy? Did my mother hate me? I know I won't get all of the answers to those questions until I know.

Around three o'clock I was hungry. I was going to get food. I did have money on me, but I didn't know how I got the money. I didn't even know the Hokage. I didn't have a job which the money would come. I knew that if I had been older I would have been able to become a ninja by now. When I did missions I knew then that's where I would get my money from. I just knew that I didn't steal the money from the government.

I got to the bar about five minutes later. I did have a lot on my mind. I had walked slowly over to the bar. I almost ran into someone, but I dodged them. I had been looking at the ground most of the time. I was lucky because if I ran into that person I would have been punched in the face.

"Hi," I said to the old man.

"Hey, Naruto, you look hungry. Do you want your usual?" He asked me. I nodded and waited for my meal to be cooked. So many things were still running through my mind. I wanted to know what my father was like. I couldn't describe him or even begin to imagine what he looked like, but maybe one day I will see a picture of him.

"How has your day been?" I asked him politely.

"It has been going pretty well. How about you, son? How was the search for your mother," he asked me. I looked down sadly. I didn't think he would ask me about that. He didn't want me to go in the first place. He was warning me that it was dangerous, but I didn't listen. I didn't run into anything dangerous and I was thankful for that. I put my head on the table.

"It went horrible. I couldn't find her. I just went on the search because a guy in my dream told me that she might be dead. I just think she is dead now. I don't think I will be finding my mother anytime soon," I said frowning.

"Naruto, it will be okay," he said with a sad look. I wonder if he knew how I felt. I wonder if he had lost his mother when he was a baby. I wonder if he was the one who grew up alone. I know he's married and has a daughter. He isn't alone in this place like I have been. He couldn't tell me that everything was going to be alright because it still would be the same.

"You don't know what I have gone through in the last five years. You can't understand me, sir. I knew you grew up with parents who loved you. You don't know how I feel. I just wanted to be love like every other child in this village," I said. I was getting depressed and upset about everything. I didn't know what to do anymore. I got up from the stool and ran away crying before the old man could say anything to me.

I ran into someone this time unlike before I avoided the person. This time I couldn't avoid the person because I was running.

"How dare you, punk?!" The guy yelled in my face.

"I didn't mean too. I'm really sorry, sir," I said getting more upset. I knew what was going to happen next. More pain was going to come to me. I just didn't care at that moment. He smacked me to the ground. He walked away after he kicked me once in the stomach. I grabbed onto my stomach. I just laid there in the middle of the street. I didn't care who came to kick me. I just didn't care about anything. I could feel my life come crashing to a stop at that very moment.

"Maybe, I should just leave the village for a little while. It's not like anyone would miss me. I don't have anything holding me back from doing so. I need to get away from the abuse and pain," I thought to myself. I decided that I was going to leave the village. I was going to find someone that loved me for me. I wanted to find someone that would accept me. I just need someone that won't hit me.

XXX

It was extremely dark in the forest that I was walking around. There were no lights and I was scared. I was freezing. I just wanted to be in a bed, but I knew that I couldn't go back to that village. I just didn't want to be somewhere was someone was going to try to kill me every single moment that I lived there. I knew that my sand would protect me from attackers if someone did try to attack. I knew that it was pretty dangerous in this forest. It did help me out a lot I didn't kill anyone. Well I hope I didn't kill anyone.

I couldn't help, but think about what my uncle said as he was trying to kill me. It saddened me that he didn't love me. I thought that I had someone special in my life that no one else had, but I didn't. I just lived with lies for my whole life. I did think that he was the only one that truly did care and love me. I was wrong about that though. I was wrong about everything. Plus I knew my family didn't because I killed mother when I was born. I knew that they missed mother and hated me for what I did to her. I don't even know how I killed her. I knew that my uncle was only doing my father's will.

"I never truly loved you, Gaara," repeated in my head over and over again. I didn't want to think about not being loved. I knew that was the truth now. Now I was starting to wonder why my father tried to have me killed. He never came to visit me after I was born. I guess my dad thought that I was a monster, but in reality he was.

I really don't know anything else, but I did know that I was farther away from the village. I couldn't wait to get even further in this dark scary forest.

XXX

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was sad for me and it was longer than the last chapter on the story. I added more. I hope you liked. One or two reviews and I will update this chapter. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I want to. I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I had work and the day I was working on the chapter my sister took the computer from me for homework. I have almost a week off from work. I will try to update more. Thank you for waiting.

Chapter 5

I was finally out of the village that abused me for the last four years of my life. I'm away from all the people in the village that hurt me which was almost everyone. I was away from all the people that called me demon. I never thought that I was a demon. I knew that I never hurt anyone.

"Well, kid I have hurt people," I heard a voice in my head say. I could feel myself beginning to shake. Why was I all of a sudden hearing a voice in my head?

"W-Who are y-you," I stuttered to the voice.

"I am Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox," the voice said.

"What? What are you…who are you?" I asked. I was still shaking scared of what the answer was going to be. I didn't even know if I could handle the truth.

"I am the one who attacked your village five years ago. When you were an infant your father sealed me inside of your tiny body. I have been contained for some time now. You're father died while concealing me. You are lucky to be alive, kid," he said. He sounded like he was evil. My eyes started to tear up. Is this the reason that everyone hated me?

"Is that why I am being called Demon by everyone in that village?" I asked starting to get angry.

"The village is afraid that I will escape from your body one day. The main reason they are afraid of you. Even your mother was afraid of you after that seal was placed on you," he said. I could feel the tears falling this time. My own mother was afraid of me. That was why she left me alone. She didn't want to have anything to do with me. It was all because the nine-tailed fox is in my body.

"That's why no one likes me…all because of you!" I shouted. Kyuubi didn't react he stayed silent.

He didn't say anything while I was walking further into the forest. It seemed as if he was a part of my mind now. I believe he can now here all of the thoughts that were floating around in my head. He can see every dream that I experience. I wasn't going to be able to get used to this, but I guess I had to share my body with him and my mind…

"I didn't know that I had a spirit inside of me," I said aloud to myself, but Kyuubi heard what I said and decided to respond to it.

"That was because it was forbidden to tell you that I was inside of you," he said. I wasn't able to understand why that was. Shouldn't I have known that? It's not like I had a choice whether or not this spirit was supposed to be inside of me.

"Don't take this hard, kid. I know that you're father wanted you to be called a hero instead of a demon. People will never think of you as a hero though. They think of you as a beast that devours humans, but that is not you. You are a good child. I can't shape you into what I am. You are too pure in thinking," Kyuubi said.

"I never thought this would be the reason that I have been rejected by everyone," I said with sadness in my tone. I was angry, depressed, and confused about everything.

"I know that and you wouldn't have known unless I came into your mind after you left that village. I can always take over your body now that you are out of the village. I won't do that unless you need me," Kyuubi said.

"Why would you do that for me?" I asked.

"If you die then I die and I don't want to die. I don't think you would want to die anyways. I will protect you as if you were my own son," he said.

"Thank you so much!" I said and imagined a smile so he could see it.

"There is no need to thank me," he said.

"Do you know my name, Kyuubi," I asked him. I wondered if someone had ever known my name. I don't think they ever did because all they would call me was devil or demon. I didn't want to be called that ever, but now I understand why that is.

"Yes, your name is Naruto. I always knew what your name was," Kyuubi said. I was happy that someone finally knew what my name was. I don't think anyone in the village knew my name besides the old man. After the conversation was over Kyuubi left me to be alone with my own thoughts.

I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone. I had expected to be punched in the face, but that didn't happen. The person that I ran into had red hair, bags under his eyes, and his eyes were blue. He looked as if he never slept. The look in his eyes was the same thing that I can see in my own loneliness and sadness. I could tell that something terrible happened to him before he came out into the forest like I did. He also looked as if he was the same age as I. He was shaking, but I didn't know why.

"Hi, my name is Naruto and what is your name," I asked him.

"My name is Gaara and I am from the sand village," he said still shaking. I felt bad for him I think he was nervous to be around me. It might have been because of what happened right before this.

"I am from the leaf village," I said.

"Why are you out here?" he asked me. He looked curious.

"I have been abused by my village since I was little. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what little kid could stand something like that. I hated the torment that I received every day. I did have only one person that would call me by my name. I felt so worthless in that village. Why are you out here, Gaara," I asked him.

"Well I had only one person that had ever loved me, my uncle, but that turned out to be a lie. He betrayed me by trying to kill me because my father wants me dead. I don't understand why a father would want their own child to perish. No one would be my friend or play with me. Not even my siblings would play with me. Everyone always left me to play by myself. I left because I wanted to find someone that would accept me for me and be my friend," Gaara said. I felt as if we were the same except for the fact that he wasn't abused. He was just lonely like I was. I bet he felt worthless as well.

"I am really sorry for what happened to you. Do you want to be my friend?" I asked him with a friendly smile on my face. Gaara looked shocked at the offer.

"Of course I would!" He exclaimed. He looked happy and he had a friend in me.

"Naruto, I have a question for you," he said.

"Yes, you can ask me whatever you like," I responded.

"Were you in the forest last night?" he asked me.

"Yes, I was searching for my mommy since she left me. I couldn't find her so I gave up. I had a dream that I was talking to some guy and he told me my mother died. My father died when I was born. I really wanted my mother around so she could teach me what love is," I said.

"My mother died giving birth to me…" Gaara said sadly. He started to cry and I didn't know what to do. I tried to comfort him as much as I could, but I knew that it was useless. I felt Kyuubi staring at Gaara from my head.

"He looks familiar," Kyuubi said.

"What," I asked.

"Gaara might have a demon in him as well," Kyuubi said. My eyes widened with shock. So Gaara was like me.

XXX

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I will update again after one or two reviews. Thank you to my reviewers and everyone that is following this story. Again I apologize for the wait.


End file.
